


An Unwelcome Visitor

by Tetherseries



Category: Tether - Diamond & Windy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetherseries/pseuds/Tetherseries
Summary: A spooky Halloween fic for y'all. Hope you enjoy!





	An Unwelcome Visitor

Grey came awake to darkness and a feeling of unease deep in their chest. Something was here with them. Cracking one eye open, they scanned the room. Nothing but pitch black. Not even the outlines of the closet, the piles of clothes, and stacks of books registered. Even more unsettling than all the darkness was a strange tapping that seemed to be coming from just beyond the bedroom door.

Panic started to rise in their gut, but then they caught themself. Right. They lived with a demon now. A demon who knew nothing about modern human life and crept through the house at all hours of the night. Scoffing and pulling the covers up over their head, they mumbled to the door, “Shut up. I’m trying to sleep.”

It should have been a relief that nothing came back at them. Instead the feeling of unease grew. Nazurah always answered them. Always. It was his number one annoying habit. If he wasn’t constantly talking at them, he was reaching out with his Tether conveying some sort of emotion or understanding. To now have nothing? Something was up.

Lowering the blanket again, Grey stared hard in the direction of the bedroom door. They still couldn’t see anything, no matter how long they tried to let their eyes adjust. And that tapping kept right on, the sound getting louder and louder. Closer to the door.

“Nazurah? What are you doing? Cut it out.”

Abruptly the sound changed. Stronger. Louder. A cracking sound rapped against the door, like the snapping of bones scratching against the wood. It crescendoed into the room in an awful cacophonous melody that made Grey’s teeth hurt. They went to put their hands over their ears but found it impossible. Their arms were leaden, weighted down as if melded into the bed.

And the feeling was spreading.

A cold numbness seeped from their wrists, up their arms, then shifted into their chest. Thrashing as mush as they could, they let out a chorus of “What the fuck!?” but it was no use. Inch by inch, Grey’s body went still, so much so they were afraid that their lungs might stop. But the numbness seemed to only affect their muscles, rendering them paralyzed in just the exact instant that the bones stopped snapping and popping against the door. 

For a few tense seconds, screaming silence rang in their ears and the inky black darkness all around threatened to suffocate them. But then, the door creaked open. Soft blue light from the tiny living room window flooded in for just an instant before a shadow swept across the frame and whipped the door closed behind it. Grey tried to yell out Nazurah’s name again, but all that came out was a strangled scream. Instead they focused on their Tether, trying their hardest to communicate that way. Nothing. And the more they tried to get through, the more the terrible cold from their muscles rushed to their Tether.

As they broke into a cold sweat, a silky smooth voice came at them through the darkness.

“Frightened of me already, human?”

Something in Grey told them the sound came from across the room, but it felt like it was right in their ear. Glowing red eyes appeared just in front of where their closet should be, confirming Grey’s suspicions and making them more tense. They tried talking again, but just like before, nothing but a scream came out.

The voice laughed. “You wish to know who I am? How I have come to be here?” As the words echoed in the dark, those glowing eyes came closer and closer, swaying side to side in their advance. And the cracking sound started again, not as loud, but every bit as ominous. “I would not worry about that. No. Were I you, sweet little thing, I would worry for my well being.”

All that red stopped at the foot of the bed, illuminating a lean, pale apparition. So pale it hurt Grey’s eyes to look at it. White torso. Platinum hair. Frost colored lashes that shone pink against those lidded red eyes. A smile that was far too bright with teeth that were dangerously sharp.

“What a shame that you sent your Mediator away.” The bed dipped and the cracking came closer. “He would have been able to help you.”

Grey’s eyes were glued to the demon as he approached, hanging on his every word. They wanted to yell, to move, to get the fuck away, but they were pinned to the spot. A thrall was over them, and everything in their world became the demon in front of them.

“By your own stubborn insistence, the very person who would see you safe from me is gone. You are mine now.” The cracking was unbearable now, grating on Grey’s eardrums. With sheer force of will, they tore their gaze from the demon’s to try and find the source.

When they did a strangled scream ripped through them, making far more noise than when they had tried to talk. The demon had no human legs. Instead, his torso was attached to a long, centipede-like body. Hundreds of spindly legs moved him up the bed, snapping and popping at the joints as they did.

Too many legs. Far too many legs.

And they were all touching Grey. Crawling up their body and bringing them ever closer to this horrid creature.

At the fear evident in Grey’s eyes, the demon grinned. “We will have so much fun, new pet.”


End file.
